Fade to Black
by bubblygal92
Summary: Missing scene set between Chapters 36 and 37 of 'For Whom the Bell Tolls'. Rose gives the Doctor a choice, and it leads them in a direction that they were perhaps always meant to be going. Part of my 'Celestial Love' verse. Unashamedly 8/Rose.


**Disclaimer: Doctor Who belongs to the BBC. I do not own any of it, nor do I get paid for it.**

**A/N This story is rated MA. If that content offends you, turn back right now. The pairing is Doctor/Rose and is part of my multi-chapter Eighth Doctor and Rose Tyler verse. This is set between chapters 36 and 37 of 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' which is the second story in the verse.**

**This is my first time publishing content of this kind, so please be nice. **

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

**Fade to Black**

The Doctor walked down the corridor with slow, measured steps, as if he was expecting Rose to glance out apologetically out of their room and tell him she had changed her mind.

He reached their room and he took a moment to compose himself. The three differing aspects of his personality still swirled and coalesced from their ordeal before and he wanted to be certain that this would be the right course of action.

_I have loved you for so long. It's that love that's stopped them from letting me love you like I want._

He turned the knob and pushed the door open. Over the months of them sharing a room, the colours had gradually changed from the plain lavender of Rose's room to splashes of colour that represented them both. However his attention wasn't on the walls anymore.

The usual white sheets and cream coloured duvet had been replaced by deep red bedding. The covers had been pulled back invitingly and there were small floating light cubes around the room giving off warm candlelight. Knowing that Rose would have no idea where to find those, he assumed that it had been the TARDIS.

Speaking of Rose, she wasn't in the room but he could hear her humming in the ensuite. The Doctor entered the room and closed the door behind him. Even if he knew that Fitz wouldn't be able to find them, he clicked the lock shut.

The humming stopped and he knew Rose must have heard him. He decided to take his shoes off while he waited for her to emerge. He untied the laces of those dress shoes that Grace had given him all those years ago and slipped them off, placing them next to Rose's boots.

As he was doing so, the bathroom door opened and the Doctor's gaze snapped to Rose's bare feet as they appeared in his vision. His eyes moved slowly along the length of her body, noting the black satin sleep shorts and camisole. It wasn't anything he hadn't seen before, but he was acutely aware that it was a far cry from her usual comfortable cotton sleepwear. Her hair was brushed, face scrubbed clean of any makeup and she had a nervous smile flitting about her lips.

He stood up slowly and extended his hand, his gaze never leaving her. Rose stepped towards him and took his hand, letting him pull her into a hug. The Doctor felt his eyes fall shut as he cradled her warm, barely clothed body against his. Her familiar scent of vanilla and roses hit his olfactory senses and he sighed into her neck, feeling her relax with each breath that she took.

"Nervous?" he asked her in a whisper, afraid to raise his voice and disturb the moment.

"A bit," she murmured against his cravat.

He held her in the hug, content to take this at the pace that she wanted. His time senses started drifting as moments passed in a lazy, languid way. He was about to focus them when he felt Rose's lips press into his neck through his cravat.

His breath caught as Rose kissed her way up his jaw until she reached his left cheek. She paused then and the Doctor realised that his eyes had fallen shut, so he hastily opened them, eager to see her. She was looking at him, as if expecting him to make her stop.

He immediately set about to disabuse her of that notion as he tilted his face towards her and kissed her slowly, like the way he had after the Eye of Harmony incident. He felt her nails dig into his shoulders as she deepened the kiss, letting her tongue brush past his lips to explore his mouth.

One of his hands cupped her face as they kissed while the other was running up and down the tiny strap of her camisole. Rose broke off the kiss with a gasp, looking delightfully flushed as she regarded him with slightly hooded eyes.

He smiled at her and felt his hearts flutter when he was rewarded by her tongue-touched answering grin that never failed to brighten his world. He longed to pull her against him and kiss her again but she disentangled herself from his arms and let her fingers drift towards his cravat. With quick, deft flicks of her fingers, the grey piece of silk fluttered to the floor.

Rose ran her hands over his shoulders, smoothing down the velvet of his green frockcoat before pushing it down his arms. He lowered his arms helpfully, vaguely registering the coat hitting the floor in a heap. He was too lost by the loving and slightly determined look in her eyes as she undressed him.

It wasn't the first time that she had undressed him; she'd taken to stripping him down to just his trousers where he would take over and change into his pyjama bottoms in the bathroom before coming to bed. It had become a routine for them and would usually be filled with their usual banter and conversations. This was very, very quiet when you considered the two of them but this moment felt just right without it. Also, the Doctor was afraid that he would start babbling nonsense like the loony one back then if he opened his mouth now.

While he had been lost in his thoughts, Rose had rid him of his shirt and waistcoat, and left his torso bare. She had paused and the Doctor was aware that this would be the point of no return, so to speak. He waited for her to make the move, even as he ached to remove those scraps of satin that she thought passed for sleepwear and feel her bare skin.

Rose seemed to be stalling, biting her lips as she ran her hands over his torso, feeling the hard panes and ridges of his body. "It's been a while," she murmured slowly, feeling his questioning gaze on her. "For me, I mean."

The Doctor tilted her chin up and smiled. "I can assure you that it has been far, far longer for me, my Rose," he said.

Rose nodded. "I love you," she said.

The Doctor grinned and peppered kisses over her mouth and cheek, mumbling that he loved her between kisses. Rose giggled as his day old stubble tickled her and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her waist, spinning them both around.

They fell on the bed side-by-side, their arms still wrapped around each other. Rose sat up and gently guided the Doctor so that his head was lying back on the pillows, before straddling him. With a boldness that defied her earlier nervousness, she crossed her arms in front of her and took off the camisole in one smooth go. The scrap of fabric was tossed aside but neither the Doctor nor Rose registered where it went. The Doctor was too busy watching Rose and Rose was too busy watching the Doctor to gauge his reaction.

"Oh, my lovely Rose," he murmured, his gaze roving over her bare form like he couldn't get enough. "C'mere, darling."

Rose went willingly, letting him kiss her like she was the most precious thing in his universe. He rolled them over carefully without breaking the kiss and when Rose started getting breathless, he kissed his way down her neck where he nuzzled the hollow of her throat before looking up at her. She was breathing heavily and he could feel the heat from her skin but her breathless smile was all the encouragement he needed to keep going.

He kissed down the valley of her breasts, nuzzling the soft skin and feeling her heart racing. His hands slid up and down her sides, feeling warmth blazing through his fingertips wherever he touched her. When he reached her navel he looked up at her and at her nod, pulled the satin sleep shorts down her legs, off her ankles, and tossed them aside.

Rose lowered herself back on the bed, having leaned up to help him take it off. She was completely bare to his gaze, having opted not to wear any underwear under the flimsy shorts. Rose had lost plenty of her self-consciousness over her years of travel with the Doctor, but she still remembered Jimmy's comments about her naked form.

The Doctor was yet to say a word (or look away from her body) but when Rose started to squirm uncomfortably, he caught her wrists gently before she could try to cover herself. "Please don't," he murmured quietly, running his eyes over her so intensely that Rose started fidgeting for an entirely different reason.

"Doctor," she said, needing him to touch her with more than his heated gaze.

"I want to make love to you, precious girl," he said, looking into her eyes. "Will you let me?"

Rose saw the intense love of the Storm, the quiet love of the calm one and the curious love of the eccentric one in his eyes and gave a nod. "Yes, Doctor," she said.

He smiled beatifically as he bent down to kiss her again. Rose freed her wrists from his loose grip and buried her hands in his hair. He nudged her legs open with his knees and Rose welcomed him gladly as he situated himself between them. The scratchy material of his trousers rubbed against the inside of her thighs as he ran his tongue over her right breast, making Rose cry out at the duality of friction.

He moaned at her cry and pressed himself more firmly against her as he pulled her nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it until it puckered up. He released the breast with a pop, moving his lips to the other one as Rose started grinding against him, little sighs and moans escaping her now and again. A thorough exploration of her left breast later, he concluded that Rose's breasts were the best things in the universe, but before he could go back to them, he felt a sharp tug on his hair.

"Yes, my dear?" he asked, sounding a bit put out at having been made to stop.

Instead of answering, she pushed him on his back, making sure to rub her entire naked body against his as she did so. A needy moan escaped his mouth without his permission and Rose giggled at him before giving him a promising wink. Catching on rather quickly, he went to help her but Rose batted his hands away and cupped him through his trousers. He bucked into her touch at once, feeling the heat of her skin even through the cloth.

"Rose," he said, when she ran her hand over the bulge, cupping and squeezing occasionally but making no move to free his erection from his trousers. "Darling…"

He could hear the need in his own voice, and she must have too, for she groaned and immediately started to undo his trousers. He gazed at her through half-lidded eyes that fell close when she pulled him out and grasped him gently. For her part, Rose was relieved to see that he looked more or less like a human would. Slightly cooler to touch but all the essential parts were there and ready as far as she could see.

She tapped his hip to get him to lift up a bit so she could take the trousers off the rest of the way. He obeyed at once and Rose tossed them behind her somewhere. The floating light cubes dimmed a bit as Rose crawled up his legs to grasp his length again. Her hand moved up and down, alternating between firm and gentle strokes, occasionally squeezing him lightly before relaxing her grip again. Rose watched in fascination as the Doctor fisted his hands in the deep red sheets, his breathing getting more and more laboured.

She had always thought him to be handsome, like one of those paintings of regal aristocrats she had seen in museums and art galleries, and she did occasionally think he was quite pretty, but watching him like this was like looking at a marble sculpture crafted just perfectly by Michelangelo. He was absolutely beautiful and Rose knew that she would never get tired of the sight of him like this.

"Rose...Rose," he gasped out her name, trying to reach for her. Rose decided to stroke him faster, bringing him closer and closer to climax. The Doctor looked like he was about to stop her but she wanted him to come undone, so she lowered her head and wrapped her lips around him.

The Doctor bucked quite roughly, and Rose had to remove her mouth and pat his hips to calm him down. Once certain that he wouldn't be so shocked the next time, Rose took him in her mouth again, swirling her tongue around him as she moved down and sucking her cheeks in as she moved back up.

The Doctor was garbling nonsensical words, some that the TARDIS translated and some that she didn't. Rose thought she heard her name wrapped in the midst of some chiming syllables but couldn't be certain since she could feel him getting closer.

The Doctor threaded his fingers through her hair and called out her name with a cry loud enough to wake half a planet. He barely held on until he left Rose's mouth to come all over her hand and his own belly. While he tried to regain his breath and some brain function back, he felt Rose reach down to pick up his discarded shirt to wipe them both down. The Doctor could not remember the last time he had felt such pleasure. He smiled at Rose lazily as she threw the shirt away and flopped onto her belly next to him.

"Hello," she said, grinning brightly, looking radiantly smug.

"Hello," he said, threading his hand through her hair to pull her into a kiss.

They kissed slowly for a few moments and the Doctor let his hand drift down her back, over the curve of her bum where he kneaded the flesh in time with their kiss. Before she knew it, Rose was on her back with the Doctor on top of her as he trailed his hands over her body in a feather-light touch and reached down to rub the neatly trimmed curls just above her warmth with one hand while the other massaged her right breast. Rose tried to tilt her pelvis into his touch, feeling the coolness of his hand so close, yet nowhere near where she wanted it. The Doctor chuckled and murmured something about being patient and Rose was about to say something along the lines of 'Screw patience', when the Doctor slipped a single finger inside her.

"Oh," she gasped, slightly thrown off by the coolness and the stark contrast that it made against her wet heat.

The Doctor rubbed her clit with his thumb as he slid his finger in and out of her wetness, watching her writhe under his ministrations. Gods across the universe help him, she was gorgeous. He slipped another finger inside her and she reached blindly for him, wanting to feel more. The Doctor was happy to oblige as he sped up the pace of his fingers and captured a nipple into his mouth. Rose's hips were starting to move in the rhythm that he had set, and the Doctor curled his fingers just at the top and a little to the left.

"Oh god, Doctor!"

The Doctor raised his head from lavishing attention on her breasts to watch her as she came. Her whole body went taut as a bow and a delicious blush spread over her neck and chest before her body went limp. He smiled as she tried to catch her breath and brought his fingers up to his mouth to taste her. The flavour exploded on his tongue, and he needed to have more. Rose was still breathing quite heavily from the effects of her first orgasm but the Doctor wasted no time in grabbing a small throw pillow and putting it under her arse after urging her to lift up a bit.

"What are you...oh!" Rose cried out as the Doctor parted her legs and dived straight for her clit. His tongue brushed the nub, alternating in quick flicks and slow pressure. Rose had barely had any time to recover from her last orgasm and she was already feeling like she was gearing up for another one. Some tiny, distant part of her brain not currently swimming in pleasure, noted how embarrassingly close she was. The Doctor diverted his attention from her clit long enough to part her lips and lick the walls of her centre in a long, languid lick.

Gasping with pleasure, Rose grabbed his arms that were holding her hips down. When he placed his mouth against her and gave a smacking, intimate kiss, Rose cried out and dug her nails into his forearms. Instead of crying out in pain, he groaned into her and Rose felt her toes starting to curl. The Doctor freed one of his hands from her grip and brought it down to pinch her clit while his mouth stayed busy, trying to get as much of her flavour as he could in his mouth.

"Come on darling," he murmured, pulling away only a little, his finger working furiously on her clit. "I know you are close."

Rose had lost the ability to use words and was speaking in nonsensical syllables when the Doctor found the spot from before with his finger and bit down lightly on her clit at the same time. It was Rose's turn to scream loudly enough to wake half a planet as she came harder than she ever had in her life.

Her breathing was erratic and she swore she saw spots behind her eyes as she came down from that high. No man had ever been able to do that to her, not twice in a row and certainly not as intense as this. She swore that some of that knowledge must have shown on her face since the Doctor was looking especially smug as he lay down next to her. She was thinking about kissing the grin away as soon as she stopped feeling like a puddle of goo, but the Doctor clearly had other plans as he lay down on his back and pulled her into his side until she was cuddled into him with her head on his chest.

"I love you," she said. His forearm had pink scratches on them and Rose raised it to her lips to kiss them slowly, comfortingly.

"I love you," he murmured, pressing his lips into her hair.

She must have drifted off because the next thing she knew was being woken up by tingling kisses. Her eyes opened lazily as she realised that she had rolled onto her belly and the Doctor was currently kissing his way down her back, and oh...He had found that spot, right there in the curve of her spine.

"Well, this is just beautiful," he said, running his tongue over the spot again and feeling Rose's breath accelerating. "I must remember this for future reference."

Rose chuckled breathlessly as he reached her bum and framed it with his large hands. "Has anyone ever told you that you have an excellent bottom, Rose Tyler?" he inquired.

She giggled. "No, but thanks for sharing," she said. "You have a very nice bottom too."

"I do, don't I?" he said, pausing in his activities to contemplate that.

Rose laughed as she turned around and pulled him down on top of her. "You really, really do," she said, cupping his bum and giving it a squeeze.

He hummed in pleasure as he placed butterfly kisses on her face and neck, smiling when she started to giggle. "And what's so funny, my Rose?" he asked.

"Just us," she said, tilting her head back to allow him access to more skin of her neck.

"What about us?" he asked, between kisses to her pulse point.

"This feels right, you know," she said, gasping when he sucked at the spot. "You and me. Like this."

"Hmm, I agree," he said, raising his head to look at the small mark he had made. He thought about what she was saying and knew that there were so many reasons why this would hurt one day when she was no longer with him, whether by their choice or not. But right now, in this moment, just lying in her arms and kissing her like they had eons ahead of them, was the best feeling in the universe. He glanced down at her sparkling eyes that held so much love in them for him, and was unable to resist pressing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

She let him control the kiss, perhaps because she had seen a hint of desperation of the Storm in his eyes right before he had kissed her. She ground her hips into his experimentally and found him almost ready again. She reached a hand between their tightly pressed together bodies and stroked him slowly, feeling him getting harder with each stroke.

The Doctor broke off the kiss with a gasp and looked at her with darkened eyes. She returned his gaze without hesitation and shifted to free her legs before spreading them apart invitingly. He moaned and buried his head in her neck, sucking at the mark he had made as he grabbed his length and ran the head up and down her wet slit, teasing her entrance slowly.

"Tell me, Rose," he said, his breathing laboured with the effort of holding himself back from thrusting into her. "How long will you stay with me?"

Rose had a dim memory of him murmuring something like this when he had stayed with her that first night after the Nira incident. She only vaguely remembered giving him an answer but she had meant it then, and she meant it now when she said, "Forever."

With a keening cry, he entered her in one smooth stroke. Rose cried out even louder than him, having not had a man enter her like this for almost four years. The Doctor was quivering with the effort of staying still but he waited until Rose nodded and started moving her hips. He went slow at first, keeping her comfort and pleasure in mind, until she growled and grabbed him into bruising kiss, demanding to go faster.

"My beautiful Rose," he groaned and thrust into her with shorter and quicker strokes, unable to look away from the pleasure on her face.

"Yes, Doctor! God, right there! Just there!," she gasped and wrapped her legs around his waist as he began to thrust harder.

The Doctor was starting to tense in a way that Rose knew he was close and the words he was speaking were no longer in English.

Without wasting any time, she guided his hand between them and he got the hint to rub at her clit, groaning in pleasure when he felt Rose starting to tighten around him.

"Rose," he said, almost begging as his thrusts became shorter and sloppier. "I need...I need…"

"Yes, Doctor," she said. "Whatever you need." She clenched deliberately around him and the Doctor yelled out her name followed by some garbled phrases as he came.

Without waiting to catch his breath, he continued to rub at her clit and when Rose finally came, it was almost quiet compared to the last two times. The Doctor collapsed on top of her, careful to keep his weight on his arms, as they both tried to calm their breathing and racing hearts.

"Precious girl," he murmured lovingly, when he felt her breathing slow down to normal.

Rose pecked his lips before guiding him off her and getting out of bed quickly. The Doctor sat up too, wincing at the stickiness of sweat and other fluids. Rose was already in the bathroom and in the shower by the time he had stripped down the bedding and joined her.

They took their time cleaning themselves with a fragrant soap that the Doctor could not for the life of him remember the name of, and then spent an inordinate amount of time making sure that they were completely dry.

By the time they emerged out into the bedroom, the light cubes were gone and their old ordinary lamps were left dimly on. The dirty bedding was gone too, replaced by fresh sheets and their usual duvet. Exchanging giddy smiles, they entered into bed together and wrapped completely naked around each other, the Doctor and Rose Tyler fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N Thanks for reading. I would love to know what you thought.**

**The next chapter of 'For Whom the Bell Tolls' will be up in a few days. See you then!**

**~ Phoenix**


End file.
